Let the Games Begin
by mockingjayx3
Summary: This is the first half of my story, i am putting the little bit out there to get some feedback and help with finishing it. i hope you guys like it! Thanks !


The Games Begin

"Lily I'm going out for a while, I'll be home soon." I say as I grab my bag by my sister's bed and begin to walk out. "Where are you going?" She asks. I lean towards her "Don't worry Lil, Go back to sleep I'll be home in a little while." I said as I leave. I run over to the barbed wire that separates us from the woods I am small enough to fit through the weak spots. I'm going to meet up with Katniss and Gale. Katniss is my best friend, as is Gale when we came to District 13 from District 11 a few years ago, it was a hard adjustment and they and Peeta helped me so much. They helped me with my hunting skills. Katniss won the Hunger Games two years ago. You would never tell that though because she is not as stuck up as the others. She is still down to Earth. Gale is really nice he is the one I talk to the most because Katniss always has some Hunger Games related thing to go to. I feel bad for her she's trying to forget all the horrible things and they make her relive it every day almost. Unfortunately today is Reaping Day; my name is in there 42 times... more that Gales or anyone else's I think so my chances are inflated. As I go through the wiring I begin to run hastily into the woods I grab my bow where I and Katniss hide ours in a hollow log. And my arrows are in a tree. I begin to run and climb a tree to look for good prey half way up I hear "GET DOWN MISS" in a deep voice. Shit. Have I been caught? If I am how are they going to punish me? Cut my tongue, a limb, punish my family? I look down and it's Gale & Katniss. "You guys suck!" I say as I come down. "You got to be careful" Katniss says. "I know" I sigh. "Let's go" she says. We go and get our game then we head over to Peeta's dad's bakery and trade it for some bread. "Adrissa, you should go get ready" Katniss said giving me a half-hearted smile. "We'll pray for you." Peeta's dad said "Thank you." I said modestly. Gale walked me home we got to talking "You can run if you want... take Lily I was going to do it last year with Katniss before she volunteered but she was too worried about Prim." He stopped and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm okay Gale, whatever happens, happens" I said as the wind blew my hair I had an old jacket that Katniss gave for hunting some black pants and worn boots. My dark brown hair blew past my olive face. My lips were probably a rose color cause of the running we did today. He stared at me and smiled and said "you're just like Katniss, brave and stubborn." I chuckled "I'll take it as a compliment" I said smiling. "You should" He said his face came closer to mine and our lips drew closer and we kissed. "I'm sorry" He said as he pulled away. I looked up and blushed "don't be" I said quietly. "If something happens to me Gale, I don't know who's going to take care of Lily and my dad. I'm so scared" I finally said worried. "They'll be fine I promise you. If something happens I just wanted to say I fell in love with you" He pulled my chin up and made me look him in the eyes "I love you Adrissa" I stared at Gale, truth is I fell in love with him a long time ago but I didn't think he felt the same but now that I know and it's reaping day and there's a huge chance I'm going we have these last few minutes left. "I love you too Gale" I let out in a whisper as he lightly kissed me again. We finally got to my house door and I looked at him knowing this might be the last time I'll be free and be able to see Gale… He hugged me and said; "Everything will be alright" Gale was going to the reaping because his brother's names were in it. At least his presence will make me feel better. I kissed him and went inside I saw him turn and leave with his head hanging low, I know he was worried too. I got Lily all ready and my Dad got ready and then I did. I wore a Pink dress and my hair down in waves I put Lily in a white shirt and I pink skirt and white shoes. I braided her hair. We left and I saw Katniss' sister Primrose she ran to Lily they were scared and went to prick their fingers then I went. I saw Gale bringing his brothers he mouthed, 'I love you' to me. It didn't calm my nerves but it made me feel better. We all walked in slowly to the center and stood. Effie stood in front of everyone again for another year and did the usual speech which included her famous "and may the odds be ever in your favor" We stood frozen as she called the female tributes name I prayed for it not to be me, and then I heard the name she called… it was unreal to me. "Lily Pitts" I froze in shock my little baby? No, never. I scream "No Lily, stop. Don't take her" I cried. Then it came to me Katniss volunteered herself and Prim didn't go. I have to do it. "I volunteer," I shouted then said "I volunteer as tribute" Effie laughed "Another brave volunteer from District 13" I hugged Lily and whispered "Go back" She didn't let go. "You have to Lily." I said sternly my voice breaking. "I won't" Gale grabbed her and pulled her I stared at him so frightened I could see the pain in his eyes. I didn't want to but no going back now. I walked up and Effie asked "What is your name darling?" I replied "Adrissa, Adrissa Pitts" Effie giggled "Everyone is so protective of their little sisters, it's so amazing all the love we have in this world" I looked at Katniss and Peeta who looked worried they were holding hands Katniss had tears in her eyes we all knew I wasn't going make it then I looked out at Gale who was holding Lily who was crying. And my dad looked scared they picked the male tribute, Rory Hawthorne. No, I will not deal with this. I'm not killing Rory. I saw the pain in Gale's face he knew he couldn't volunteer and I just put him in that position. He couldn't leave his mom, the boys, my dad, and Lily. Now I have to protect Rory for him even if it means giving my life. He is like a little brother and nothing will hurt, not on my watch. They took us away and my dad and Lily came in and Lily clung to me. "You can't Driss, you can't leave." She cried "I'm sorry Lily, it was me or you and you surely can't handle yourself out there we both know who knows how to handle these things better right?" I said and she nodded as tears fell. "Please come home Adrissa." She said as tears fell down her cheek "I promise, I'll try" My dad held me "You take care out there Adrissa, you do everything you can to protect yourself you hear me?" "Yes Dad" I said somberly as tears fell. "Don't you cry, hear me. It shows weakness and you're not weak" He said and the guard came in to show them out "I love you" I said to them as they left. I sat on the couch with my face in my hands I will never be able to say bye to Gale or anyone. I heard a familiar voice that calmed me "Lift your head and come here" I looked up and it was Gale. "Gale, I'm so sorry. I couldn't let Lily go out there" He put his finger to my lips "I know." He kissed me. I could tell he had cried. "Gale, were you crying?" I asked "You can notice?" he asked me. "Yes" I replied caressing his face. "I don't want to lose you or Rory." He said "Gale, I promise you as long as I live I will let absolutely nothing happen to Rory. Do you hear me?" He looked me. "Thank you. You already know we'll take care of Lily" "I know" I said nodding and he kissed me The guards came in and he resisted "I Love you" I said as tears fell "I love you Adrissa" He said I could hear him choking up. I knew that it was the end for me because even if I and Rory were the last two, I would not kill him. I Gale would not lose his brother as long as I stay alive. Katniss and Peeta walked in. "Get it together," she said. I lifted my head and wiped my tears. Peeta looked at us both and said "we're your mentors and as long as we are in control we will let nothing happen to you two" Katniss said "I understand why you did what you did, I was in that position and look at me now." I looked at them "I'm not coming out" I said "what do you mean?" Peeta asked. "If it does come down to it, it'll be me or Rory and I won't kill him." I replied. "Don't think like that, look at us. We came out and we have two kids and we're healthy. We went in thinking there'd be one winner and we came out two winners." Peeta said. I looked at him and shook my head. Katniss said "Gale gave me this; he didn't have time to give this to you." She handed me a picture of all of our families on the Christmas Dinner at Katniss and Peeta's house. I gave them hugs and they left to go be with my family and Gale's… That night me and Rory went to the Capitol next day were the interviews. They came in and got me all primped up they put my hair in an up do it was beautiful I have never seen my hair up I usually keep it down. It's easier or a low braid that Katniss taught me to do it's easy for hunting. They put me in a greyish silver dress that was tight and short I never saw my legs often and I had never worn heels in my life and make up. I looked like a model; I never get all dressed up like this. Finally they called me. I came out and sat. Cesar was a nice man, talkative but sweet. He asked about Lily, my family. Then he asked me something that broke my heart. "Do you have a special someone at home?" I looked down, then out to the crowd and winced at the bright lights a little. "Yes." I said quietly feeling tears coming but I already know what Katniss and my dad would say. 'Don't cry it shows weakness and you're not weak.' Then he asked, "What's his name?" I replied "Gale" I smiled. He said to me "Aw, well you have to win this thing so you can go back into his arms" I sighed "I wish it was that easy but it's not" I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "His brother came here with me" I said and you heard the crowd gasp and it became silent. "That must hit hard" he said sympathetically. "Yeah so I don't plan to go home, I'm here to help Rory" I said strongly without a break in my voice. I know I got the attention of everyone, everywhere. That night they introduced us as the tributes of District 13. I know Gale was watching not because of me but because of Rory. He doesn't like the games. He didn't watch when Katniss was in them either. I know I have to make my district proud. We went in and I held Rory's hand and lifted it showing pride of where we came from. As the days go by, I say good bye to everything. I say goodbye to life. We get ready for the arena, Katniss looks at me and Peeta looks scared. "Like we told Rory don't grab a backpack, you need to RUN" Katniss said then she said "Adrissa, good luck. We're rooting for you and Rory." I smiled "Tell Gale I love him and make sure Lily is okay" "We promise" she said and they hugged me as the countdown from 10 began I got in the tube and I began to go up. I looked around I saw Rory and pointed one direction he nodded. "5, 4, 3, 2—"and it began we ran far into the woods and we looked for water. I got him up the tree and climbed up getting ready to stay awake for the night and make sure he was safe I was well rested tomorrow I'd teach him to fend for himself and we'd be able to shift nights. I heard fourteen cannon shots I looked up already 3 districts out. There was one other little girl I knew from when I lived in District 11, Destiny. She made it through the night my goal was to get a weapon cause right now we had nothing so we ate berries that Katniss taught me were good and poisonous. That morning I sat quietly watching Rory sleep. I heard something that made me jump and I was now aware listening hard and using my sense to determine whether it was danger or not. I heard people scream and run towards us. That's when I realized there had been a horrible trackerjacker attack. They were all covered in blisters and crying and screaming they had no knowledge to remove the stingers I got Rory up and we got our stuff and we kept running, along the way I grabbed a bow and some arrows from one of the dead girls lying around after the trackerjacker attack. We avoided people but I wasn't stupid I stayed within proximity of others knowing it was dangerous if not there were 5 people left and nobody had a kill in 3 nights I knew they were planning something to get us to get even closer to begin the last fights. That morning I woke Rory up, he had fallen earlier in the week and split his leg open we had no medicine whatsoever so I have been doing whatever I can the past few days to make him better. This morning he woke up with a fever I knew it was getting bad, but there was absolutely nothing else I knew to do I began to worry that Rory wouldn't make it home. Then I woke up the next day and I realized there was a parachute was at the entrance of our cave "It's medicine for your wound Rory" I said sweetly but excited as I awoke him. I read it 'Good luck out there. We all miss you- Us' I smiled and mouth 'I miss you guys too' I couldn't help it right now I felt tears fall. Rory said "You miss him don't you?" I look at him and said "I miss everyone. I miss Lily, my father, Katniss, Peeta, and of course your brother" He said "I miss them too but nothing we can do. It's a fate thing" He said. What he said sure was the truth whether I'd liked or not. "I know he misses you too though Drissa" He said and finished "Thank you for taking care of me" I smiled "Don't thank me. One of us has to go home right? I'm going to make sure it's you." I said. We then knew we had to go hunt because we were running low on food and supplies so Rory followed me as we went carefully down to the lake cautious of the others. We caught some food I know we can't use fires to signal off our locations so I did eat it raw and honestly the taste has not bothered me. Being in the arena built up immunity against all this stuff, like eating nasty raw things and things that were inhumane to consume. That's when I heard it; the announcement said "ATTENTION TRIBUTES, THERE HAS BEEN A MISCOMMUNICATION. LAST YEAR THEY DIDN'T ENFORCE A RULE THAT HAD BEEN ENFORCED 2 YEARS PRIOR. TWO TRIBUTES OF THE SAME DISTRICT MAY WIN IF THEY BOTH SURVIVE. CONTINUE ON" As that announcement ended I felt relieved and hugged Rory tightly. Now we both can go home, it was just a matter of me not dying. We had been doing well so far but now they were going to push us together because no one was dying. All of a sudden the cannon went off and the Boy from district 11 popped up in the sky. That meant only the little girl remained. She was up in the trees I knew that she had always been good with trees I remember her form when I lived there she climbed trees with Lily all the time. Now we had to go make sure she was okay. We left and hastily made sure we were cautious of where we stepped the noises we made, etc. I heard the bustle of a tree near us I stopped and turned that's when I saw a tall blond boy exit from a bush he had a knife I turned and yelled, "RUN RORY NOW!" As I yelled I felt something jab in my side. I gasped and stopped and I knew I was gone. At least I was going to go saving Rory. Then I realized me and Rory need to go back to Gale together. So I stood quietly and listened to the footsteps get closer and closer and it took everything in me but I ripped the knife out got the guy in the arm and ran. I knew where Rory went. By the time I got there and laid against the ground, I thought I was dying there was a huge red stain on my side and my wound did not stop bleeding. It stung like a mother but I know stinging meant bacteria was dying so I knew more than likely there wasn't going to be an infection. I thought everyone is watching me bleed out; this is making me look weak. He applied pressure against it as I grabbed an extra shirt and ripped it and made a bandage. That night we heard 1 cannon. The next announcement was the feast my medicine was in there for this and Rory didn't want me to go but I didn't care. I told him I wasn't going to go I know Gale, Katniss, and Peeta knew I was though… I made Rory make his way to the dark part of the cave and sleep. I snuck out and went. I hid in a bush and watched I saw the little girl from 11 run to get her bag and as I went to go but I saw of the guys attacker her so I took out my bow and I shot him in the arm as he got me in my arm. I grabbed my bag as I was running back I saw the little girl laying there I was worried so I ran over and she looked so pale she had a knife in her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes I knew I had to give her some of my medicine or she would die. I took some of my medicine and put it on her cut I carried her into the forest and made her a bed out of sticks and stuff and I laid her on it and covered her up so no one could find her. When I got to the cave Rory was still asleep and I applied my medicine and I made sure I was near Rory and I fell asleep. I awoke to a cannon, it was Destiny… What happened? Did he find her? Did she eat something bad? I had no idea but I know that he was coming for us. I felt better and Rory awoke "how do you feel?" he asked me "Better" I said. "You told me you weren't going to go" "I needed the medicine Rory or you'd be like Destiny right now and District 5 would take it all." "There are 3 left?" He asked "Yes" I replied solemnly. We left that morning to find the boy but he was nowhere to be found so we went down to the lake. I was drinking when I was pulled back in a chokehold. Rory look horrified. I said to Rory in a hoarse loud whisper. "The Bow Rory, Shoot!" He shook his head and said "I'll shoot you" I said "get him and it's fine" I could feel myself slipping away I couldn't breathe. All I could think was all my loved ones are watching me die slowly. The Guy said to him "she's dead either way. Your poor brother will have a broken heart when neither of you return" I began to try to throw myself to the ground but it was a failed attempt, I tried to break loose and scream but I almost passed from lack of oxygen. Rory grabbed a knife and threw it at the boy it hit him in the shoulder and he let go I grabbed the knife and I said "Say goodbye" as I stabbed him multiple times. He laid there unconscious, and I looked at Rory. "We won" I cried. I didn't think we would both survive… but we did... maybe not? "ATTENTION TRIBUTES, THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE RULE WHERE TWO TRIBUTES CAN WIN WAS REVOKED YOU HAVE NOW HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU MUST TO SAVE YOURSELF. GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES" I looked at him. I knew it was too good to be true. I said "Rory Do it. You need to go home" he shook his head and picked up berries and said "Peeta and Katniss could get away with it what can it hurt right they won't let us both die" I shook my head "Rory remember what happened to Katniss and Peeta... It's too risky we can't put both our lives in jeopardy while one can still win" I said as I hugged him and then whispered "Tell your brother I loved him very much" I felt tears fall and Rory said if you go I go too but I won't kill you" "You have to or they will find a way before you can" He said "we have one option" He said holding up the berries I shook my head and he pleaded "Please Adrissa we can't just leave Gale angry at one of us for letting the other die." I looked at him as he teared up, I grabbed a berry and we put the berries to our mouth and the announcer yelled "WAIT, I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE VICTORS OF THE 77TH HUNGER GAMES FROM DISTRICT 13" I felt the hovercraft coming to get us. We were going home. On the train, I paced myself. I was so excited that I had jitters. When we arrived at District 12 I walked out of the train and I saw Lily and my dad waiting for me. I ran to them I had never been so happy to see them in my life. I squeezed Lily, then my Dad. "I Love you two so much" I cried. I could feel myself losing control of my legs and they were giving out. My father held me up as I cried on his shoulder. I looked over I saw Katniss and Peeta I ran to Katniss and we hugged tightly. "Thank you so much. I missed you guys so much" "We're so proud of you two" she said. I never thought I'd see anyone here again. I was crying as I looked around for Rory, I caught a glimpse of his head high in the air. I knew Gale had him and I stood on my tippy toes and I could see him. Gale looked towards me, I smiled with tears flowing. He put Rory down and I ran towards him and jumped on him. He held me and kissed me. "I missed you Drissa" he said. "I missed you too Gale" and he kissed me again. "You scared the living crap out of me for s second I thought I was going to lose you." He said rubbing my hair and I smiled and closed my eyes, taking in his love. "Thank you for taking care of my Rory" Gale's mom said as she hugged me. "No need to thank me" I said. "So how's your side?" Gale asked showing me he had saw everything as I suspected. "Fine they healed me so I don't even have a scar." I said smiling. "You were brave" he said. "Not as brave as Katniss but thanks" I said smiling as Katniss and Peeta came over with their kids. I hugged Katniss and she said "I am going to be honest I didn't think you were going to survive when that knife hit your side, I thought you were going slow down and he was going get you but you were pretty fast." I really didn't want to relive and talk about it but they don't know how I feel so I planned to just brush it off my shoulder and try to keep on a positive note. I said "Yeah, I didn't know how fast I could really run until the Hunger Games." That night they moved me into this huge house and Rory lived next door with everyone including Gale. That was a bonus. Now we all live in the Tribute houses near each other.

TWO YEARS LATER...

"Are you ready, Drissa?" Katniss asked I smiled and nodded. Peeta said "You look so beautiful he'll be so happy." And that made my smile even larger that before "Mrs. Hawthorne" Katniss joked as I turned and looked in the mirror. My dress was gorgeous. White and long flowy like a goddess dress and one shoulder. My hair was in the same up do as the interview from the Hunger Games. My make-up was done extra fancy. It was my wedding day after all. I was marrying my best friend. We all heard the music start everyone got in positions with their partners and began the procession. My dad grabbed my arms as the first two, Peeta and Katniss' kids left (The flower girl and Ring bearer.) Lily and Rory started, followed by Gale's other brother and Gale's sister, then Katniss and Peeta. Finally the big music started everyone stood up; I wanted to faint because there were so many people. It's a big thing when a victor gets married so many people came. It would have been a regular small town wedding otherwise. When I got to the end Gale had the hugest smile on his face and he grabbed my hand and the ceremony began. It ended beautifully with the Priest saying, 'I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Gale Hawthorne, you may now kiss your bride.' And with that Gale kissed me and I was now his wife. "Adrissa Hawthorne" Gale said and squeezed my hand. Gale and I had decided no kids for a while, I mean we were already were taking care of Lily, Rory, Vick, and Posy. Hazelle helped, she was getting old and she was struggling we don't demean her for not contributing and providing because she tries her hardest to help. She was an amazing woman. That night, we were lying in our house. It was weird, because we lived together now. Everything wasn't just mine or Gale's it was ours. I liked it that way. Gale was the most amazing guy I had ever met and I was so grateful for him and his help while I was away. I love him so much. Gale turned his head and kissed me and I leaned my head on his chest and said, "I love you Gale" I felt him looking at me for a few seconds playing with my hair and he said, "I love you Adrissa, so much" and he lightly brought my face to his and kissed me. I knew this is how everything was supposed to work out. "Gale?" I said "Yes?" He said lightly "Why me?" I asked avoiding eye contact with him. "It was our fate to be together. A higher being made us best friends and made us to fall in love with each other." He said. The way he had an explanation for everything made me feel better whenever I had doubts. For that night it was like nothing else mattered in the world just Gale and I existed and we were just lying there staring at each other. I few times I laid my head on his chest and listened to his hear beat. I wondered where I would be without Gale. Would I be like my father alone for eternity since my mom left us? Gale understood me like no other could and I think that's what made me fall for him. I will never be the same after the games but at least I know I have support from my family and Gale. A few days later Gale left early to work, I brought the kids to school and went home. I got ready and went to Hazelle's house. I sat there as she made tea for the both of us. I was there talking with her for about 2 hours when Katniss ran in and said "You two need to get to the middle of town RIGHT NOW, there's been an accident at the mine." I helped Hazelle and we sped off to the town center and there laid three men all dirty. I saw my Gale laying there unconscious and then I saw Peeta, Katniss, and Katniss' mom around them tending to all of them I ran over to Gale. I tried to clean off his face with my hands basically smearing dirt around. I kissed him and I said "Gale, I'm here you're okay" I began to worry as I held his hand. Peeta said, "The walls collapsed in on them, luckily they weren't in too deep and someone heard and got them out fast." I looked at him worried and said, "Will he be okay though? What's wrong?" Peeta shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry Adrissa I have no idea what is going on with these guys." I laid my head on Gale's dirty clothes, I couldn't do anything and it was seriously bothering me because I'm not used to being helpless in these situations. They finally got to Gale and Katniss rushed her mother to make sure he was okay. Her mother turned to us, "I believe he has a broken rib or two we need to get him to the house," She said as she signaled for a few men to come help us carry Gale to Katniss' house. I watched as they carried him away quickly then I followed with Hazelle. When we got in I let Hazelle sit with him holding his hand as I sat in a comfortable chair in the corner watching him. I had no feeling I was numb. Was he going to wake up? I know Katniss' mom said just a few broken ribs but he hadn't woken up yet and I was getting worried. It was around the time the kids would go home and I didn't want to leave Gale so Hazelle had suggested she go stay with them until I was able to be with them. I was so grateful for her. I sat in the seat she left and I grabbed his limp lifeless hand. It got darker. Katniss and her mother were in and out taking care of him. It made me feel horrible that I never took up the apothecary trade so I couldn't help him. I never let go of his hand I fell asleep with my hand holding his but my head was leaned on the free one and I was all balled up on the big chair. I awoke to Peeta asking a question and shaking me. I looked up, "Have you left at all?" I shook my head and I heard a laugh and I felt a hand squeeze mine. It was Gale he was awake. He said "Morning sleepy head" I smiled and placed his hand to my cheek. "You should go home and get some rest and clean up." I shook my head "I'm not leaving you" I said stubbornly. Peeta said "I'll watch him while you're gone plus the kids have to go to school in an hour, hurry" It hit me, I almost forgot about their school. I said "I almost forgot," I stood up and I kissed Gale and said "I'll be back" And I left quickly. I took the kids to school and went home to get ready. I brought Hazelle to Katniss' house to go see Gale. We sat around for a few hours talking then Katniss turned on the TV. We heard President Snow announce that they were sending certain victors back into the Arena to commemorate the anniversary of the games. I sat frozen. I know everyone was probably staring at me but I just couldn't let it sink in. It wouldn't. Peeta and Katniss had won twice and I had only won once. I didn't want them to send Rory back in… I finally got the courage to look away from the TV and sure enough everyone was looking at me. "You okay?" Peeta asked. Honestly, no but for my own sanity I replied, "I'm fine" I said it quiet enough that Gale could detect the fear and worry in my voice. "You'll be fine Adrissa." What did he know? He had never gone in! I sat there and I worried mainly for Rory what if they only send Rory and not me. What if they send me and Rory this time there is only one victor. I refuse to let him get entered again. I will pray every night and I will do everything in my power to keep Rory out. "I'm not worried about myself Gale" I said Looking away He sighed. He knew how torn I was between what I wanted for Rory and what I could ACTUALLY control.

The next week at the Victor Reaping…

Effie Trinket stood there smiling as all of us stood in the Justice Tower courtyard. Gale held my hand tightly. I heard her say The Male tribute will be, "Gregory Schmitt" I sighed in relief. I knew if they didn't call Rory I was more than likely not going. Effie finally announced the Female tribute, "Adrissa Hawthorne" I stood in shock. I turned into Gale's chest and held him knowing this might be the last time. I walked up to the stage and she raised both of our arms and announced "Our Tributes for the Quell" Everyone put their fingers in the air. Honestly I had considered every option to get out of this from faking a pregnancy to rebellion but either of these gone wrong resulted in not only punishment for me but everyone I love so I knew I would be better off in the games. I saw Gale; he had pain in his eyes like his heart was ripped out. I think it was the unknown that was getting to him. The not knowing if I was coming home or not. They took me into the room as everyone came to say bye in intervals. First to come say goodbye were the kids. Lily cried out, "Not again" I smiled for her and said "I'll be fine Lily." I said this and I know it was to reassure her but I guess in my mind it was to try and reassure myself that I'd be okay as well. I hugged Posy and Vick telling them to behave for Gale and Hazelle. Then I hugged Rory since we went in together last time we had this sort of bond. I whispered, "This is for all of you this time" He smiled and said "Come home to us" I began to choke up "I promise I will try my hardest." The Peacekeepers came and removed them as they all tried to hug me for a last time. I felt tears fall. Next they let in my Father and Katniss' mother. They both hugged me I had gotten extremely close to Katniss' mom as she helped both me and Gale out a lot lately. When they left, Hazelle came in. She smiled and said, "Adrissa, my dear, please do me a favor?" she took my hand and I said, "Anything." She then said "I'm getting too old and I won't be here too much longer I can feel it. I need you to win this and come home so Gale isn't alone with these kids and heartbroken. Losing his wife, his mother, and gaining 3 children will break the poor boy." I cried and said, "I promise Hazelle" She hugged me and said "Good luck Adrissa take care Darling." I was crying as they escorted her out. Lastly, Gale came in and I immediately landed in his arms. He caressed my face and said, "Don't you cry Adrissa, you'll do fine. You have done this before and you will be fine." I looked into his eyes "I wish it was as easy as your making it sound" I let out and he said, "It is Drissa, just fight. When you come home it would have all been worth it" I smiled and he kissed me. "I love you," He let out. I felt tears fall "I love you too Gale." We held each other tight and kissed. You never know if this would be the last time I saw him so I held him tight. The Peacekeepers came in "Times up" They said and he held me tighter and they pulled him off "I love you" We said to each other as the dragged him away. - I broke down when I was alone for a while, then Katniss and Peeta came in. "Adrissa what did I tell you the last time we were in this position?" I looked confused, "I don't remember" I said. She then said, "Keep it together. They will assume you are weak because you cry and they will figure out your weakness and play it to their advantage."

The Day of the Chariots…

Cinna met up with me and he said, "I got the most genius idea for this one outfit I really want you to wear." I already knew I was going to look gorgeous after because he was a genius he did my whole wedding. He's so sweet. He put me in a red gown that was flowy and he had lights in It that when you turned them on glowed giving an image of flickering flames. My make-up was gorgeous. I looked like a fire princess. I went out Caesar started the interview on a very morbid tone. "Adrissa, if this was the Last thing you could say to your husband what would you say?" I thought of Gale's face and his muscular body, and his cologne. He is my husband, better yet my world. How do you let that just go without any feeling? I said, "I would thank him for supporting me through everything and putting up with me. I know I'm difficult. I would also tell him how much he means to me. How he's all I think about and how much I love him." I said drifting of and choking up. I held back the tears. "Wow, he sure is one lucky guy" Caesar said as he went on to the next question "How is that sister of yours?" I smiled, "Lily? She's doing well" I said confidently I looked towards the camera and mouthed I love you to her. Caesar then asked, "How do you feel about the competition?" I was a little confused so I asked, "You mean the victors?" and he nodded and I continued, "They're all good competitors and they seem every determined." Caesar had the biggest grin. "What a sweet girl? Always so optimistic," He finished and I was worrying in my subconscious. I was thinking about not making it back to the kids and Gale, I was worried about breaking my promise to Hazelle and Rory. I then heard the buzzer go off and I got off stage. Later in the evening, I was lying on the couch. I was humiliated that I choked up; I could only imagine what Katniss was saying. I thought about Gale. He's all I could think of at that moment. I missed him so much and I was only wondering if he was watching everything I was going through. Honestly I was hoping that he wasn't I want him to remember me happily not going through hell. The next day was the day of the games, I went to the tube, and Katniss and Peeta smiled and said, "See you soon." I knew they were just trying to build up confidence and make me think I had a chance. Honestly, I had to win this at any expense for Hazelle and Rory. I made a promise, I intend to keep it. I stand ready and alert as they count down. They yell go, and I run to get a backpack. This time was different, I was alone no one to protect I could risk it all. I felt something whip right by me, it was a knife. I looked up and saw the female victor from District 5 A few years ago. I got up and ran as fast as I could in my head I heard Katniss and Peeta in training reminding me to keep running not to stop. I finally found a water source and I took out my flask and filled it up. I sat up in a tree and waited I heard a few cannons go off but I was busy building up my energy for tomorrow mornings hunt to pay any attention to who and how many were left. I think it was a lot easier when I had Rory here to protect I had reason to do everything, now I just feel like I am exhausted and the games had just began. In the morning, I realized that all my tired feelings were gone and replaced with anxiety and adrenaline because I awoke to feet rustling through leaves. I sat still and quietly in the tree. I heard a few people say, "When we find her we're taking her out immediately." I knew they were referring to me. I was anxious. I sat there, I knew that I had to stay close or the Gamemakers would put some obstacle in the way and try to kill me off so I followed the group quietly and watched them kill themselves off for a few days. We were down to about 8 people. There was the victor from District 1, the other two victors from District 5, the victor from 6, the other victor from 8, the two victors from 10, and me. I really knew that 1, 5, 6, and 8 victors were especially old and the easier ones to kill off, so I went after them. Hiding in the trees and shooting with the bow and arrow I had acquired from the girl from 4 who had died from dehydration. It finally came down to 4. There were 6, 8, 10, and me. I braced myself to get rid of 8 and bring it to just three of us. I did it but that set my location off to 6 who was already chasing 8. I knew I had to run. I was on top of the tree closest to the cornucopia and I saw 6 and 10 fighting on top of the cornucopia. 6 had taken out her knife and stabbed 10 in the stomach but he kept fighting. He pushed 6 off the cornucopia and I finished with my bow. The cannon went off. Now I knew what I had to do. He was already dying, as I sent my arrow right into where his initial wound was and he fell straight to the ground. I had won the games with as little injury that could have been sustained. They crowned me the victor of the Quell. I stood as the hovercraft came in for me. When I got to the capitol, they had gotten me all ready and dolled up to return home. As I got ready Katniss and Peeta came in. I ran up to them and hugged them they embraced me back but they did not have great expressions on their face. "What's wrong?" I asked, and then that's when Katniss shook her head and sat down. "You should sit as well," Peeta said as he sat. I looked at them; I automatically knew something happened at home. "You guys need to tell me what's wrong now," I demanded. Peeta looked at me and said, "A lot has changed since you left." I nodded, "What happened?" I was so scared something had happened to Gale or Lily. "Hazelle passed away," Katniss started. I Looked down and I felt tears fall down my face and I shook my head. I didn't even get to say goodbye. My heart fell to my stomach and I felt so sick. Katniss then finished, "And your dad did as well" I gasped and began sobbing. I then realized I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and began throwing up every last bit I ate the night before. Katniss came and said, "We're so sorry." She said. I could tell it had been destroying her as well. We then got on the train to go home. On the train all I kept thinking of was my dad's face when I last saw him and Hazelle's last plea to me to survive for this main reason. Our train arrived and I got off. I didn't even crack a smile. I was happy to be home and see the kids and Gale, but not at what had happened when I was gone. I saw Gale, Lily, Rory, Posy, and Vick. They all had smiles on their faces happy to see me. That made a little smile appear on my face and the kids ran up to me. I hugged them so much. Then Gale came up and wrapped his strong arms around me. I missed him so much his kissed the top of my head and I couldn't hold it in anymore I began to sob. He said to me, "Don't cry Adrissa, everything will be okay. I promise you're here and I'm here, we'll help each other." I looked up at him and kissed him. I felt all the love come and hit me again. The next day, I awoke next to Gale, who was awake smiling at me. "What are you doing up?" I asked him as I caressed the side if his face. I brought the kids to school. I smiled and he put his arms around me and I smiled and kissed him. "Did you think about me?" He asked me. Gale never asked me questions like this, so I knew he was still vulnerable after his mother and my father's passing and taking on kids with the burden that I might not have come home. "Every second, I thought of you and the kids" I said smiling at him then I said, "Especially you Gale." He smiled and kissed me. Later on, the kids came home. Gale brought home some game; I cooked it up for the kids and us. We ate and the kids talked about school. I kept looking up and sneaking glances of Gale staring at me. He was smiling and it made me smile. The next morning Gale returned to work and I went to visit Katniss and her mother. I was talking to them about how I missed everyone and about how hard it is to believe my dad and Hazelle are gone. Now I have 4 kids… Gale and I weren't even prepared to have our own now we have four! That night I went home and did the same thing I did early the other day, except this time Gale helped me cook. I told him not to but he insisted on helping me. He held me from behind as I washed the game. He was telling me how hard it was for him to do all this and work and clean while I was gone. I stopped what I was doing, turned and said, "I'm so sorry Gale. I should have been here. You shouldn't have had to go through all that alone." I began to feel tears fall. I know this shows weakness and as my dad had said to me before, I'm not weak. Gale said, "No it's okay. It's not your fault. It's Snow's fault he sent you in…" he paused then said, "I wish you were here to see him go. That's all he wanted was to see you." Gale finally said. I began to cry. I couldn't take it and I went to our room and sat on our bed. Lily came in and asked, "Are you okay?" I smiled as I wiped my tears and said, "I'm fine Lily. How was school?" She smiled lightly and said, "It was alright me and Posy were wondering if tomorrow we could go to the Park with a few friends?" I said, "I'll talk to Gale and see how he feels about that okay Lily?" I said as I hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much" She said, "Me too." And she left. I lay in bed and Gale came into the room and he said, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I know it wasn't your fault and if you had a choice you wouldn't have went in." I looked at him and he kissed me. I didn't want Gale to go through any of that while I was away but how did I know that his mother AND my father were going to go… He rubs my arm and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

A few weeks later…

Peeta and Katniss were over as Gale worked. I hadn't been feeling well the past few weeks. I think I had some sort of virus or food poisoning. I was vomiting a lot and having fevers so I had been in bed and Gale took care of me in the night and had Katniss and Peeta with me during the day. Occasionally Katniss' mother comes to take care of me. As I lay here Katniss says to me, "I think you're pregnant." I shake my head. She says, "No one stays sick this long." Honestly that had never occurred to me because Gale and I really can't afford to take care of more kids. Later that night when Gale gets home I am asleep. When I awake, he is watching me. I say to him, "Do you sleep at all Gale?" He smiles and says, "Why would I sleep when I can watch you all night?" I yell at him, "Gale you need to sleep. You're not doing yourself any better staying up and watching me lay here sick!" He sits and stares off. I know he's thinking and I ask, "What are you thinking about Gale?" He says, "Maybe you should listen to Katniss and let her mom make sure you're not pregnant Adrissa" I was a little shocked. "Do you think I am?" I asked looking at him. "Yes." He answered a little worried that I would bit his head off or something. I nod. The next day Katniss' mom and does all her normal check-ups and then she does the extra ones that Katniss said she does to check for pregnancy. She leaves and comes back in and says to me, "Congratulations." She smiles. I was shocked. I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. I didn't know how I was going to tell Gale. She kind of reassured me we can do this though. That night, Gale came home and came into the room to see me. He asked me, "So how did it go?" I smile and nod. He smiles and kisses me. I know we're both scared out of our minds because we don't know what to expect but I know we can do this and it's exciting at the same time. We tell the kids, they're just as excited as us. Obviously there were obstacles to tackle with the baby coming. For example, I have the tour coming up for the Hunger Games. How was I going to leave Gale with these kids and leave him worrying about me and the baby? I couldn't I knew I had to tell Katniss and Peeta. When they came the next day, I told them. "That's great news" she said smiling. "I'm worried about Gale though," I said with a sigh. "How did he take it?" Peeta asked. I replied, "Don't get me wrong he took it well, but I'm scared when I go on tour." Katniss smiled, "We can bring them with us." I never thought of that in the beginning. "Gale has work Katniss and the kids have school." I let out finally rationalizing why I hadn't thought of that before. She said, "The kids get out for the summer in what 2 weeks? And as for Gale, you guys have enough money so he can take a few weeks off," she paused and then said, "You won the freaking Hunger Games for Christ sake, TWICE. I mean look at us we are doing perfectly and we don't even have jobs." That was true. "I will talk to Gale about it," I said. Katniss smiled. She really was one of my best friends and I knew I had been holding out on her with all this stress I was feeling about the losing my dad and not being here. For Christ's sake she had went through almost the same thing, so maybe talking to her would be helpful. I said, "A few weeks ago Gale said something he didn't mean but I really have had a lot of time to think about it and it's been eating away at me," I let out with a sigh. "What did he say?" She asked. I said, "He said he wished I was here to see my dad go because that was his dying wish… to see me." I felt the tears let out of my eyes I dab them immediately. Katniss says, "You know you couldn't Adrissa, it's not your fault. If you could have everyone knows you would have. Don't let it get to your head; it will just turn you crazy." "I know," I let out. Katniss knew it bothered me a lot, now that I had no one but Katniss was in the same situation at one time. I knew she would be here for me. Peeta says, "Is this a girl thing? Should I leave?" We laugh, "Its fine Peeta." Later that night, Gale decided to take me out and the kids went to hang with Katniss and Peeta's kids. He took me to the forest and we sat on a log we're used to always sit. I haven't been to the forest since before the 2nd round of Hunger Games. It was special. It's where Gale proposed, where our love truly began. He held me tight. I smiled. I always felt happy and safe in his arms. I said to him, "Katniss said you and the kids can go on the tour with me." He sighed and said, "Adrissa you know they have school and I have to work." I looked up at him. "Gale I know it's not something we're both used to… Having a lot of money but we have to adjust. We have enough money that we'll be fine if you take a few weeks off to be with me. Also, the kids get out of school in a few weeks then we'll leave. They're going to postpone the tour just so you guys can come. I don't want to leave you here alone again." I said pleading. He says, "You really want me to go? Why?" I reply back, "I don't like knowing you're here struggling to take care of these kids and worrying about me. I want to help you and I don't think I can bear to sleep another night without you." He smiles and says, "For you I will" I was so happy. A few weeks later we pack up and we're on the train. The kids eyes light up and Posy says, "We can eat all this?" She was like a little girl opening a Christmas present. I laugh, "Yes but if you want my opinion, don't eat too much you'll feel sick" She nodded and went and grabbed a few things. Rory sat across from us. Effie came in and hugged me and Rory. "Welcome back" She says with such delight. She asks Rory how he has been she hasn't seen him since our time in the arena.

12


End file.
